


This guy

by Myrrdyn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Badass Arthur, Broken Heart, Character Analysis, Lovely Arthur, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrrdyn/pseuds/Myrrdyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne et Arthur. <br/>Ou plutôt Ariadne et Arthur tel qu'elle le voit, le perçoit, pour le perdre à la fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This guy

Cet homme.

Que peut-on dire de lui ?

 

Il est loin d’être parfait.

Il est pointilleux pour commencer, ce qui n’est pas une mauvaise chose en soit, sauf lorsque ça prend une dimension proche de l’obsession.

Et rigide avec ça.

Peu communicatif. Parfois vraiment vraiment trop renfermé.

Exigeant pour ne pas dire directif.

Obstiné.

Professionnel et pas assez personnel.

 

Oui comme tout un chacun il a des défauts.

Mais il n’est pas que cela.

 

Il n’est pas le Grinch non plus.

 

Il est également de ces personnes qui n’hésite pas à se salir les mains - entendez par là les teindre de carmin - et qui le lendemain va aider une personne âgée à traverser une rue animée ou ira grimper dans un arbre pour aller chercher le chat d’une enfant en larmes, se faisant griffer au passage mais gardant le sourire tout de même.

Il est un homme avec le cœur sur la main.

 

Il est de ces personnes qui consacrent une partie de leur vie à une cause que beaucoup juge perdue d’avance. Et à la mener à bien par la même occasion mais là n’est pas la question. Cobb a de la chance d’avoir une telle personne à ses côtés, et il ne s’en aperçoit même pas. Il a oublié qu’à la base si l’homme a fait tout ça c’est pour une amie décédée et non pas au non d’une quelconque amitié avec feu son mari.

Il est un homme d’honneur, de principe, qui honore les vivants mais aussi les morts.

 

Il est de ces personnes qui regardent les autres faire et refaire les mêmes erreurs et restent systématiquement en arrière pour ramasser les morceaux, pour les recoller. Sans rien dire, sans se lasser, parfois même avec un sourire indulgent, toujours là dans l’ombre à attendre. Il est un homme fidèle et dévoué.

 

Il est de ces hommes qui malgré leur profession aime la tranquillité de l’esprit, le silence et le calme. Il aime que tout se passe comme prévu, que personne ne soit blessé ou lésé dans le processus. Il aime s’amuser aussi, même s’il laisse aux autres le soin de la démesure. Il reste, il regarde, il protège, il raccompagne. Il fait bonne figure même quand il est résigné. Il venge et complote, il soigne et dorlote. Il est comme ça. Il aime la tranquillité de l’esprit, surtout quand elle s’applique aux autres, ces autres qu’il aime appeler camarade ou ami.

 

Il est de ces personnes sur qui l’on compte bien trop souvent, oubliant que lui aussi à des sentiments, a une vie en dehors de tout ça, qu’il est capable de rire mais aussi de pleurer, qu’il sait donner les coups mais parfois peut avoir à en encaisser, qu’il est comme n’importe qui même si cela est bien dissimulé. Ces personnes qui répondent toujours à un appel, que ce soit de détresse ou convivial. Ces personnes qui sont bien trop pures pour leur malheur, un ange sans ailes qui arbore tout autant le noir de la mort que le blanc de la vie.

 

Cet homme qui regarde de loin, qui s’approche aussi, qui partage mais qui ne sait comment se laisser aller. Cet homme de foi et de confiance qui ne sait pas quoi faire de l’affection qu’il gagne en retour, de l’attention qui lui est montrée.

 

Cet homme empli de petits détails si attendrissants chez quelqu’un d’aussi distant et tenace. La porte qu’il retient toujours pour laisser passer une femme. Les anniversaires et autres fêtes qu’il n’oublie jamais de souhaiter. Les baisers sur le front ou la main sur l’épaule, selon l’interlocuteur, pour encourager, féliciter ou consoler. Un verre d’eau déposé sur une table de nuit pour lutter contre la gueule de bois d‘un lendemain de célébration. Les plats préparés avec soins lorsque c’est à son tour d’apporter à manger quand tous se contentent de repas sur le pouce ou de snack achetés à l’épicerie du coin. Son interprétation du père noël dont parlent encore James et Philippa six mois après les faits. Ses râlements répétés mais des yeux pétillants d’amusement. Ses grimaces d’agacement lorsque son café est froid. Ses fossettes qui apparaissent lorsqu’il écoute certaines chansons dont il garde le titre secret.

 

C’est lui aussi.

.

 

Cet homme qui a su gagner son cœur. Sans pour autant être un voleur ni même un séducteur.

Il est trop honnête pour ça.

 

Cet homme dont elle s’est éprise.

Mais qui pour son malheur est déjà pris.

 

Cet homme qui ne la voit pas, pas comme elle le voudrait.

Juste de l’affection de son côté. Profonde, sans aucune arrière-pensée.   

 

Et elle ne lui en veut pas pour ça. Elle est heureuse pour lui. Il le mérite.

Et elle espère que ça finira bien.

 

Que ça ne finira pas, pour commencer.

Il est heureux.

Il sourit, insouciant.

Il rit, doucement.

Il enlace, tendrement.

Il aime. Tout simplement.

Et c’est beau. C’est touchant.

 

Alors tant pis si ce n’est pas elle qu’il étreint dans ses bras à la nuit tombée.

Si ce n’est pas avec elle qu’il se laisse aller, se laisse aimer, et embrasser.

Tant pis si c’est Eames qui a gagné ses faveurs, qui le fait vivre, le fait vibrer.

Il n’y a pas de compétition et Arthur n’est pas un prix.

C’est juste un homme.

Cet homme.

 


End file.
